


Working Out

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’ve been toying with Chris, but now he’s done playing.





	Working Out

You smirk as you bend over, flattening your hands on the floor and knowing full well that a certain pair of blue eyes are staring at your butt. You finally straighten, stretching your back before moving towards the elliptical.

You’ve played this game ever since you moved to Boston a month ago. You went to the local gym to see Chris Evans exercising, but you forced yourself to give him space and began stretching. You quickly noticed him watching you, and you blushed furiously, making sure he couldn’t see it. Soon you became immune to his popularity and his lingering stares, and you made it your personal goal to torment him every time. You started wearing short shorts and tank tops, not missing him openly staring, but still you ignored him, pretending not to see him.

This time however, the game has changed. You two are the only ones here, and there’s no way for you to ignore him, especially as he appears at your side. “Hello,” He smirks, grabbing the handle before you can so you can’t start.

You blink at him, as if surprised. “Hi,” You offer a small smile, not faking the sudden nervousness. “Can I help you with something?”

He chuckles lowly. “Actually you can.” He winks, offering a hand. “Chris.”

You smile. “(Y/N),” You bite your lip, a nervous habit you’ve never been able to break, and you catch him watching the movement. “What did you need?”

Chris smirks, and suddenly your face is in his hands as he crushes his lips to yours roughly, easily invading your mouth and dominating you in a way no one ever has. You can’t help but groan, feeling his desire pressing against your thigh, and he roughly pulls away, pressing biting kisses to your skin and making you gasp against the slight pain.

“Chris,” You gasp, feeling desperate to relieve the pressure. “I need you, please, please-”

Chris grabs your shorts and tugs down, crouching until he’s kneeling in front of you, gripping your thighs and spreading your legs before licking a rough line up your core, making you cry out and grip his hair.

“Come for me, baby,” He says roughly, beard scratching against your clit and making you whine as he sets you on fire. “It’s ok. Let go.”

With a yell you grant yourself release, feeling Chris’ hot tongue lapping up your juices diligently. You struggle to breathe as he smirks, rising and pulling your shorts back up. Not liking his smirk, you quickly yank his pants down, falling to your knees in front of him and flicking your tongue at the slit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He throws his head back, leaning heavily against the elliptical and gripping so hard his hands turn white. Grinning, you flick a featherlight line up the base to the tip, and with his eyes squeezed shut tight he hisses, “Fucking  _tease_ ,”

You take him deep into your throat, groaning at his taste as he starts cursing, and you barely do anything before he’s coming hard, letting you swallow it down before pulling away and watching him try to regain his breathing.

“(Y/N),” He says once he’s regained his breath. “I am going to make you regret teasing me like that after I let you come.”

You can’t help but smirk. “I’m looking forward to it.” Before you can add anything else he grips your hand, scoops up your combined belongings, and drags you out the door.


End file.
